Destiny - The Traveler's War
by dragonscale3452
Summary: Michael is the latest person to be resurrected and thrown into the war against the darkness as a Guardian of the Traveler, wielder of Light. His journey will lead him along a long path with either victory or defeat laying at the end. Along with his friends, Michael will find himself in a battle to end the plans of the Darkness before it is too late.


**A Guardian Rises**

* * *

'Wake up Guardian.'

Michael rolled in his sleep, trying to ignore the voice.

'Guardian, wake up.'

Michael sighed, opening his eyes to the world. What he saw frightened him enough to cause him to scream. Only a few inches from his face were the remains of a human being, its skeletal mouth hanging open as if in an eternal yell.

Michael scrambled backwards away from the bones, his back hitting something hard. He looked behind him to see the rusted door of a car. Hanging out of the window was another skeleton, one arm reaching down as if to grab his shoulder, and its head leaning out the window, empty eyes staring deeply into his own.

Michael yelped, launching himself away from the car, landing hard on his back against the road. He tried to crawl away on his back, unknowingly crawling off the edge of the raised plateau of his section of the cracked highway he was on.

Scrambling to his feet, Michael turned to run from the corpses, but paused when he saw what was surrounding him. He finally realised that he was in the middle of a highway, granted am extremely badly damaged highway, but a highway nonetheless. Old, rusted cars littered this highway, some containing the bones of dead owners, others completely empty.

Breathing heavily, Michael only had a few more moments to take in his surroundings before a small machine floated into his field of view. For a few seconds, the machine studied him with its pale blue, digital eye, before speaking to him.

'It worked! You're alive!' the machine said, its voice tinny and slightly distorted.

'I'm alive?' Michael asked. 'What do you mean I'm alive?'

'I've just brought you back from the dead Guardian,' the machine replied. 'You don't know how long I've been looking for you.'

'I'm a ghost, actually, now I'm your ghost. You've been dead for a very long time guardian. So you're going to see a lot of things that you won't understand.'

Michael was only half listening to what the ghost was saying, as he was slightly busy looking down at the strange clothes that he was wearing. He seemed to be wearing a black shirt with black gloves and a pair of black pants with a matching set of black boots to finish. He had a white tunic over the top of his shirt, and when he reached up to feel his face, he felt some sort of helmet on his head.

His investigation was cut short however, when a roar echoed across the vast landscape, causing both him and his ghost to turn and face where it seemed to come from. After the roar died down, the ghost turned back to him.

'This is Fallen territory, we aren't safe here. I have to get you to the city.'

The ghost flew towards his face, and in a flash of light vanished from sight.

 _Don't worry I'm still with you_. He heard its voice say inside his head. _We need to move, fast!_

'Where am I going?' Michael asked out loud.

 _There's a doorway at the base of that wall up ahead_ , the voice said in his head. _We won't last very long in the open like this, so we need to get inside the wall. Go guardian!_

Michael took off in a gentle jog, making his way towards the door at the base of the wall. 'Why do you keep calling me guardian? My name is Michael.'

 _My apologies guardia- Michael. I was calling you that because that's what you are now, a guardian. You are a warrior of the light, and that's why I brought you back._

'Sorry, I'm a what now?' Michael asked.

 _A guardian. You'll get a much better explanation once we get to the city. All you need to know right now, is that if we don't get out of here quickly, there won't really be all that much of you to bring back with me. So get going._

Michael nodded as he entered the doorway, making his way inside the large wall. After turning a few corners, the light from the sun had vanished, leaving him in a nearly pitch black environment. He slowed down to a stop, unable to see where he was going.

'Uh, you wouldn't be able to show me where I'm going would you?' he asked out loud.

The ghost appeared in a blink of light, turning to face him. 'Of course, and keep your voice down. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention.'

The ghost started to fly off into the distance. 'I'll be right back, I just have to activate some lights for you to see.'

Michael tracked the small robot by the soft glow it was giving off. A few moments later and the entire room was lit up with bright floodlights. The room was much bigger than Michael had originally though, a big gap separating the two sides of the wall, and a bridge leading between the two.

A roar similar to the one he heard outside sounded again, but this time much closer. A group of strange looking creatures appeared alongside the roar, making their way across the bridge, to his side of the wall.

'We need to get going!' the ghost yelled at him, zooming towards him before disappearing again.

Michael didn't need to be told twice, sprinting towards the open door on his right, praying that it would lead away from those strange creatures he had seen crossing the bridge.

No such luck.

 _Damn! I was hoping we wouldn't grab their attention!_

'What do I do?!' Michael yelled, sliding behind cover as the creatures opened fire on him, blue laser projectiles making their way towards him.

 _You'll have to take one of their weapons and make your way out of here!_

'Take one of their weapons? Are you insane? How am I supposed to do that?!' he shouted.

 _Figure it out, because one of them is approaching you right now!_

Michael turned to his right and saw one of the creatures next to him. It had a small firearm in its right arm, and a blade in the other. Once it lay its eyes on Michael, it drew back its arm to stab its dagger into him.

Michael kick out at the creature, his foot connecting with its knee, resulting in a loud crack. The creature fell flat on its face, growling in pain. Michael reached over and pulling the blade out of its grip and drove the knife into the back of its head. Once it was dead, he pulled the gun out of its other hand and peeked up over the top of the box he was hiding behind.

Another few creatures were at the other end of the hallway, one of them much larger than the rest. He lifted the gun up and started to fire at the creatures, blue projectiles of light making their way towards the creatures.

Although he did not have the best accuracy, the bullets seemed to curve towards the creatures, even going as far as bending around a corner to catch one of them that was trying to run away.

Once they were all dead his ghost spoke to him again. _Alright, get moving whilst we're clear!_

Michael did as he was told, sprinting down the hallway and around the corner. He made his way across the bridge, firing the pistol at the creatures on the other side of the walkway. Once again, because the projectiles curved towards the creatures, he managed to make it through relatively safely.

Once he was on the other side, he kept running through the abandoned corridors only stopping once made it to a larger, more open space. He pressed his back against the wall and took deep breaths to try and calm himself.

 _Why are you stopping?!_ His ghost asked him.

'I need to have a quick break!' Michael snapped back.

 _We don't have time for quick breaks!_ His ghost said to him.

Michael was about to reply when he heard another roar from in front of him. Looking up, he saw a creature similar to the others, but far larger, crawling out of a large hole in the wall in front of him. At a quick glance, Michael guessed that the creature was easily three, maybe four times taller than he was.

'You know what, you're right,' Michael said. 'I can take a break later.'

Without another word, he took off again, running to the door on his right and into what looked like a large air shaft. He kept running down the tunnel as the sounds of the large creature followed him. He dared to look behind him just to see the creature squeezing through the small doorway as it chased after him.

After a few more moments of hard sprinting, Michael found himself back outside. He wanted to take a look around to see where he was, but the sound of the creature chasing after him convinced him that it was a bad idea.

 _Keep going straight_ , the ghost said in his mind. _There's an old abandoned jumpship that should get us to the city._

'Should get us to the city?' Michael asked in panic as he ran across the open field. 'I'm not too confident with should!'

 _Would you rather stay behind with that Devil Archon that's chasing you?_

Michael turned his head as he ran, getting a glimpse of the creature running after him. 'I guess should is good enough for me.'

Making his way inside another building, Michael took a few turns before finding a more open area with the jumpship his ghost was talking about crashed through the roof and tangled amongst various wires hanging from the ceiling.

'That's going to get us out of here?' Michael questioned.

 _It's either that or wait until someone else turns up to rescue us!_

'Fine, what do I do?'

 _Nothing, just hold still._

Michael was about to question what the ghost meant, but before he could he felt himself becoming weightless, and the room around him shifted in the interior of the jumpship. The vehicle started up and lifted off into the sky. Looking out the window, Michael could see what his ghost called a Devil Archon looking up at him, roaring a challenge for him to come back and fight it.

Once they were high enough in the sky, Michael finally relaxed, leaning back in the seat he was in and closing his eyes. 'There better be some really good explanation for everything that is going on here!'

His ghost appeared before him. 'There will be, I've already notified the Vanguard that you are coming. One of them will take you under their wing and explain everything to you.'

'Sorry, who are the Vanguard?' Michael asked.

'Again, you'll see as soon as we land,' his ghost replied. 'Until then, just enjoy the ride.'

Michael leaned back in his seat and turned to look out the window. 'So what do I call you? Ghost?'

'You can call me whatever you want,' the ghost replied. 'It's common for guardians to name their ghosts. Of course, some ghosts aren't named, but that's extremely rare.'

'Well, I think you deserve a name. You did bring me back to life after all.'

'I'm grateful to hear that,' the ghost said. 'But don't rush your decision, it's not like you can just rename somebody.'

'I understand, I'll put some thought into it,' Michael promised.

The next few hours involved Michael's ghost attempting to bring him up to speed with what had happened over the last few centuries with varying levels of success due to Michael's lack of knowledge, or generally being confused about what his ghost was telling him.

His ghost managed to tell him about the Traveler, a large sentient being that brought about the Golden Age for humanity, before the collapse was brought about by the arrival of the darkness. He learned about the leaders of the city beneath the Traveler, but only remembering few of them.

There were the Guardian Vanguards, the elite guardian leaders who dealt with all guardian affairs and were the representatives of the guardians on the city council. A man known as the Speaker represented the Traveler, as he claimed he was able to communicate with the dormant being. Others were various faction leaders that operated from within the city and did business with the Guardian corps.

Once his ghost had finished informing him about the last faction on the City Council, the jumpship made its way around the large mountain in their path, giving Michael his first good look at the city, as well as the dormant Traveler suspended above it.

Although his ghost had told him that the Traveler was massive in size, the way he imagined it was nowhere near as close as its real size. The city sprawled out across the land beneath the Traveler, and for many more miles afterwards. The entire city was surrounded by a large wall, easily a hundred feet thick, and plated with extremely dense looking materials. As they flew over the wall, Michael could see people patrolling the top of the wall, most of them in basic military uniforms, but a few wearing extremely well-armoured suits.

'They are other guardians,' his ghost answered his question before he even asked it. 'Guardians that have been around for quite a while that is. After a while they go out less and tend to stay here more to protect the city.'

Michael turned his attention to the front window, where he could see a very tall tower near the border of the city. It stretched high into the sky, easily standing three times as tall as the walls that protected the city. The top of the tower was open to the elements, various Guardians walking around interacting with each other.

His ship turned towards the right side of the tower, automatically flying into the hangar bay and landing. The landing pad began to descend into the floor, and Michael was taken to another level where there were various other jumpships being worked on by engineers, almost every single one of them extremely more impressive looking than his own.

Once his ship was placed in an empty hangar slot, the rear door opened and he made his way outside the ship. The hangar was even more impressive from the outside of the ship. The hangar was holding around thirty different ships, each of which had anywhere from one to four different engineers working on it.

'And this is only one of the floors,' his ghost said to him, flying off. 'Stay with your ship for a moment, I need to find Amanda for you.'

'Who's Amanda?' Michael managed to ask, but his ghost only replied by vanishing into thin air in a flash of blue light.

Michael sighed. 'I guess I'll just wait to find out then.'

He sat down on one of the various crates left in his hangar bay, reaching up to his face and removing the helmet from his head. It took him a few seconds to find the clasps at the base of his skull, but once he did, he promptly pulled the helmet off and spun it around to look directly at it, getting a look at himself in the reflective visor of the helmet.

Although the image he could see was slightly blurry, he could still get a good enough look at himself. Brown hair was closely shaved at the sides of his head, but slightly longer at the top. A short beard covered his jaw, covering almost all of his chin. A pair of green-blue eyes stared back at him in the reflection. He sat there for nearly a minute, studying every inch of his face before he noticed someone walking towards him.

The woman walking towards him must have been the Amanda his ghost went looking for, as he was heading towards Michael alongside the woman. Amanda looked like most of the other engineers in the hangar, wearing dirty trouser pants and knee high boots as well as a tank top made out of a thick looking material. A belt was wrapped around her waist, various tools strapped to it, as well as pouches along the side. Heavy duty gloves protected her hands, and a red cloth was wrapped around her neck with a pair of goggles attached to the cloth, likely so she could use it whilst working on ships, protecting her face but still being able to see.

Both of her arms had tattoos on them. Her left having a series of lines at her elbow, and her right entailing a sleeve from her shoulder to the middle of her bicep, before lines that wrapped around her arm ran towards her hand, getting thinner with each band, disappearing completely before her elbow. Piercing blue eyes met his own once she was close enough, her face surrounded by a head of choppy blond hair.

'So, you're then new guardian?' Amanda asked, looking him up and down. 'What's your name?'

'Michael.'

'Nice to meet you Michael,' she replied, shaking his hand. 'I'm Amanda Holliday, Shipwright of the Tower. You need anything done to any of your gear, you come to me first.'

Her gaze turned to his ship, eyes widening in disbelief. 'What the hell were you doing with this thing? I'm surprised it managed to get you here at all given the condition it's in.'

As if to emphasize her point, she hit the side of the hull with her fist, causing several plates of metal to fall off of the ship.

'It was crashed through the roof of a facility in the Cosmodrome,' the ghost replied. 'There weren't any guardians in the area to bring him back, and there weren't any scheduled to be there for a while, so I thought that it would be alright.'

Amanda chuckled quietly before turning back to them. 'Well, it still got you here, so I can't complain with those results.'

'How much work do you think it will take Amanda?' the ghost asked the shipwright.

'The plating on the hull will need to be replaced, by the looks of the engines they'll also need replacing. I don't even want to think about what the core or the circuitry inside her will look like. It'll take quite a few days to get this junker up and running again.'

'Whatever you can do will be great,' Michael said in thanks.

'No worries Michael,' Amanda replied. 'I'll get a crew working on it straight away for you. Hopefully it'll be ready for you before you complete your initiation tests.'

'Initiation tests?'

'Speaking of, we need to get going to see the Vanguard,' his ghost said, turning to leave the hangar. 'Come on Michael, let's get going.'

'Uh okay,' Michael answered, spinning to chase after his ghost. 'It was nice to meet you Amanda!'

'You too Michael!' the shipwright replied, already inspecting his ship and making notes on a clipboard she pulled out of one of the drawers along the side of the bay.

Michael followed his ghost towards a room of elevators, following it inside one. He pressed the button for the top floor when his ghost told him to, and soon they were both flying up the tower inside the metal box. It only took a few seconds for them to reach their floor, and when the doors opened Michael took a step out and was amazed by where he was.

They were on the open roof area of the Tower that he had seen as they were coming in to land. Walking around the open area were dozens of guardians, each completely different from the other. They walked amongst each other, talking to each other or what looked like vendors for equipment that they could purchase.

His ghost led him to a flight of stairs in the centre of the courtyard leading down to the floor beneath. The whole time he was walking his head was on a swivel, his eyes taking in everything that he could see. To his right was a tall tree, two guardians sitting side by side, holding hands on the curled trunk. Behind them was a robotic man selling various weaponry to guardians. Above his head was another robot, this one less humanoid. It was visited every few seconds by guardians who seemed to be handing in assignments.

'Bounties,' his ghost corrected him.

'I'm sorry?' Michael asked.

'They're handing in bounties. The Taskmaster hands out bounties for guardians to complete while they're out on missions for a little extra glimmer,' his ghost explained.

'Glimmer?'

'The currency we use now. It's technology from the Golden Age, but shattered. We use it as currency now.'

They both continued down the flight of stairs through another corridor. A large guardian was standing behind a bench to his right, various other guardians crowded around him, all of them dwarfed by the height of the one behind the bench.

He wore a clean set of armour of white and golden-orange colours, with tufts of fur sprouting from his shoulders and the back of his neck. A single curved horn protruded from the right side of his helmet, the other side missing the horn. It must have been broken off, as there was still a small stub where it would have sat.

Finally, the pair arrived in a room with a long table running down the middle of it, three guardians standing around it, conversing amongst each other and pointing at various maps, books and tablets across the table.

Two of them seemed to be doing most of the talking, whereas the third seemed to be bored out of his mind, almost looking as if he wasn't paying any attention to them at all. A black hood with red markings hid his face from view, but from the right angle Michael was able to see him. Just like the robotic vendor outside, this guardian had a metallic skin, blue and silver in colour, with a horn protruding from his forehead. Thin armour covered his body, a knife strapped to his left hip, whilst a white and black pistol was clipped to his right leg.

The other two guardians were much easier to take notice of.

The one closest to him was a female with dark skin and a shaved head. Purple robes covered her body, with a long, ash coloured collar popping up to cover her neck. Strapped across her back was a shotgun with glowing orange lines running through it. The furthest one away was a tall man with blue skin and a bald head. Heavy white and red armour covered his entire body, a large pauldron sitting on his left shoulder. Although Michael wasn't anywhere near the man, he could feel the raw power radiating from him.

He was also the one to notice Michael waiting beside them, nodding towards him so that the other two guardians would turn their attention to him.

'Greetings guardian,' the woman said to him. 'I am Ikora Rey, Warlock Vanguard. These two are Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard and Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard. Who are you?'

'Michael,' he replied simply.

Ikora nodded in acceptance. 'Based on your equipment, I would guess that you are newly revived?'

'Yes.'

'You have quite a lot to catch up on then most likely,' Ikora told him. 'Most of the time a newly revived guardian died a very long time ago.'

She turned to the two other Vanguards around the table and nodded at them, signalling for them to come closer. The two obliged, approaching Michael beside Ikora.

'Before you can start catching up on everything you need to know however, we need to discover what class of guardian you will be,' Ikora said, making a fist then opening it, a shimmering ball of purple energy glowing above her palm.

'Every guardian is able to manipulate different elemental energies, but we are only able to manipulate two of the three available to us,' Commander Zavala said, creating a sparking ball of lightning in his hand.

'The two elemental energies that react to you will determine what sort of guardian you will be,' Cayde-6 said, igniting a ball of flames above his hand. 'If you are a hunter, you'll specialise in Solar and Arc energies.'

'If you are a Titan, you would specialise in Arc and Void,' Zavala continued.

'And as a Warlock, you would utilise Void and Solar,' Ikora finished. 'Hold out your hand towards the elements, and whichever two respond to you will determine where you belong.'

Michael lifted his arm, hesitating for a moment before reaching his hand towards the ball of Void energy above Ikora's hand. Once close enough, the energy began to flicker in her palm, small bursts leaping towards his palm.

'Well, he's not a hunter then,' Cayde said, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

'Good, we can have less reckless Guardians roaming around and more Guardians ready to defend us from the darkness,' Zavala taunted.

Ikora shot the two a dirty look before returning her gaze back to Michael. 'The other elements guardian. See which other one is affected by you.'

Michael nodded and stretched out a hand towards the ball of electricity held by Zavala. He waited a few seconds, but the lightning didn't react to him at all. He looked up at the Commander, who had turned to face Ikora.

'Seems you have another warlock Ikora,' the awoken guardian said.

'Perhaps, but it would be best to check his reaction to solar energy as well.'

Michael moved over to Cayde, reaching for the ball of flames in the palm of his hand. Once near enough, the flames began to dance more wildly and grow in size.

'Definitely a warlock,' he said, closing his hand and extinguishing the flames. Beside him, the other two Vanguard Guardians dispelled their energy.

'We will continue this conversation later,' Ikora said to Zavala and Cayde. 'Until then, come with me guardian. I'll show you around so you know the basics of where to go.'

For the next hour Ikora guided Michael around the Tower, introducing him to the various staff members of the Tower. He was introduced to the Crucible Handler, Lord Shaxx. Both Shaxx and Ikora explained to him that the Crucible was a place for the Guardians to train, settle arguments, or to simply have fun in their downtime. The Crucible also had its own channel, where citizens inside the city could watch matches and place bets on winners, guardians with the most kills or the highest score.

He was introduced to Banshee-44, the Tower gunsmith, who sold weapons to the guardians as well as supplied them with ammunition for their weaponry. Michael desperately wanted to get one, but Ikora told him that he wouldn't get one until he got through his first week at the tower and completed his basic training.

Lastly she brought him before The Speaker, who was the mouthpiece for the Traveler, although he didn't always have something to say, as the Traveler had been dormant ever since the warmind Rasputin stopped it from abandoning them at the end of the Golden Age.

Afterwards, Ikora took him downstairs where she showed him basic locations, such as the mess hall and the training rooms.

'Tomorrow, you will need to be at the main lecture room at the end of the corridor by 0800 hours,' Ikora informed him. 'There you will begin your basic training course. After that, you'll be on your own and will have to learn by yourself, although you can always ask me for any assistance regarding your abilities if necessary.'

Michael nodded in understanding, keeping his gaze on her as she talked to a woman behind a desk beside the elevator. After a brief conversation, the woman handed over a large book to Ikora, who then promptly handed it to Michael.

'In here is all the information over the past six centuries regarding what has occurred to us all. Inside is everything we know about the Traveler, our history, our enemies and other such subjects of importance. I do not expect you to read everything inside this book, although it would be incredibly useful to you.'

Michael opened up the book, browsing across the contents page at the beginning of the book. He flicked over a few more pages, and realised that the contents page was actually a collection of several dozen pages. Many topics near the back of the book were pages dedicated to guardians. The latest entry related to the back page, entitled 'Michael, Warlock of the Guardian Corps.'

He glanced back up at Ikora. 'How am I in this book?'

'These books are no ordinary books,' she replied with a slight grin. 'They are infused with particles of light, and so are constantly updating. Anything new is always added to the texts, and so the book is always expanding. As you grow as a guardian, so too will your story in this book.'

Michael flicked back through the pages. 'There are so many guardian pages. There must be thousands of them in here.'

Ikora chuckled. 'At this time, I think it is close to the number of one million guardians stories imprinted in that book. Of course, some guardians have much shorter stories than others, and so they share pages with other guardians. However, others do have a few more pages to themselves, such as Saint-14, Shin Malphur, Osiris, Toland…'

'Who are they?' Michael questioned.

'Well, if you really want to know, you can read all about them,' Ikora said, tapping the book with a finger. 'Now, let me show you to the initiate dorms where you will be staying for the next week.'

Michael followed Ikora once more, being led to one of the lowest floors in the Tower. Once they arrived, he was greeted by a long corridor, with other corridors to the left and right of his current one. Each side of the hall was lined with doors, which Michael suspected led into the rooms where new guardians would stay.

'There was a time where we would get hundreds of guardians each day,' Ikora explained. 'Now, it's more likely that we will get a small handful every week or two.'

'How many other initiates are currently here?' Michael asked.

'Including you, six. The other five are going to have completed their initiation course in the next few days.'

Ikora held his arm as he started to walk down the hall. 'Listen, we live in a dangerous time, and it would be smart if you could join up with at least one of the other guardians here. Generally, you are put into teams of three, however you can make do with just two, or go it alone if you prefer, but that is much more dangerous and makes it much more likely that you could die when you go out into the wilderness. Do you understand?'

Michael nodded.

'Good, I leave that up to you,' Ikora said as she handed him a white card. This will open the door to your room. Inside you will find the basics, as well as your uniform that you can wear around the tower.'

'Now you must realise that this room is only temporary, and you will move out of these dormitories as soon as you pass your tests. After that, you can choose to stay in one of the other rooms in the tower, or go live in the city. Accommodation is free here, but you will be more likely to share a room with other guardians here. In the city, you will have to pay, but at least you can have a place to yourself, or have a fancier place to stay. Our dorms are minimalistic, definitely not penthouse apartments.'

'I understand Ms Rey.'

Ikora laughed. 'Please, call me Ikora. Titles are for Titans. We warlocks don't care for titles, neither do the hunters, although they can sometimes ask you to do it just out of their pure cockiness.'

'Of course Ikora.'

'Good. Now, you clean up. Meet with the other initiates if you wish, or you can roam the tower to talk with others. You can also stay in and read your book if you really wish,' Ikora said, tapping the cover of his book with a small smile on her face. 'You only have a few thousand pages to read through.'

Michael let out a small laugh as well. 'Maybe that can be something to read at night?'

'Good idea,' Ikora said, making her way back to the elevator. 'Remember, main lecture room on the training room floor at 0800!'

'I got it, I'll be there!' Michael replied as the elevator doors closed, hiding Ikora from view.

He made his way towards his room, unlocking and opening the door. He shuffled inside and dropped the book on the desk facing the wall. The room was quite small. A single bed sat in the corner of the room, the desk sitting not a meter away from it. Beside the desk was a closet, inside being the uniform Ikora promised him. It was mainly black in colour, but had white stripes running down the arms and legs, with white shoulder and knee pads. Blazoned across where his heart would be, was a white symbol, containing three overlapping triangles, with lines cutting between them where they overlapped.

Finally, at the far side of the room was a small window which gave him a view of the city below.

'That's a fake window by the way,' his ghost said, popping into existence behind him. 'There are too many rooms around here to get a real view, so instead a series of mirrors and tunnels are used to display the image up here to the glass panel. It's really quite clever how it was done.'

Michael nodded silently and sat down on the edge of his bed. His ghost floated in front of him, tilting sideways as if it were a dog giving him a curious look. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's just been a long day, and it's still quite a lot to take in,' Michael admitted.

'That's understandable,' his ghost replied. 'I'm sure nobody would mind if you decided to stay in for the evening.'

Michael didn't reply for a moment, but eventually replied, 'We should meet the other initiates. I think it would be best if we managed to get ourselves a team together to make things easier in the long run.'

'Good plan,' his ghost replied. 'It would be best to wait until dinner is served down in the mess hall then. They should all be there at that point, and they are quite easy to spot as well. After all, you will all have the same uniform with the white stripes.'

'Until then, I suggest you have a quick read through some of the more essential subjects in your book. Weaponry, warlock abilities and the types of enemies you will face are likely the most important right now, but you can always read up on other topics if they take your fancy.'

Michael nodded and stood up from the edge of his seat. 'Maybe later. Firstly, I think I need to have a shower and change into something more comfortable.'

* * *

 **Hello there, anybody who actually made it this far and also decided to stick around for the A/N.**

 **I just want to let it be known that I very recently decided that I wanted to try and create my own fanfiction for people to read. I will be honest, it took me a very long time to do this simply because this is my first time ever doing this, and I was also contemplating not actually uploading this either, but I kinda though, ah what the hell, if it goes badly then I know my place.**

 **But I just thought I would give this a shot, so it would be really cool to me if anybody would like to leave a comment/review about what they think, if there is anything they want to see done (cause I am 100% open to suggestions if anybody wants something done in this), and any criticism is perfectly welcome, cause it'll only make me better right?**

 **But that's enough rambling for me, hopefully it hasn't put you off the story if I do continue it. If not, I applaud you for reading this far into the A/N.**

 **Stay safe people,**

 **May the Light be ever in your favour**


End file.
